Hidden Value
by KayeBell
Summary: Harry disappears when his 5 yrs old from his family's home.Evey one has always underestimated Harry due to his twin brother being the boy-who-live. Soon everyone will find out how wrong they where. Harry/ Ginny romance and Harry/Ginny/Draco friendship.
1. Character Infomation

Harry Potter: Lord Avalon: King Arthur- Excalibur  
Ginny Weasley: Lady Avalon: Queen Guinevere- Myrith  
Draco Malfoy: Sir Lancelot- Fury  
James Potter  
Lily Potter  
Daniel Potter: boy-who-lived (?)  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Albus Dumbledore  
Weasley Family


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Harry James Potter listened to the noise going on outside the house. It was Daniel's 5th birthday; nobody cared that it was Harry's birthday to or that Daniel was a twin. All that mattered was that Daniel was the boy-who-lived. Harry felt a small tear roll down his cheek at the knowledge that his parents neglected him. Harry knew his parents loved him, or at least he thought they did; but it just wasn't enough. Even uncle Sirius and uncle Remus didn't pay him as much attention as they did to Daniel. As the sound of the happy birthday song reached Harry's room; Harry wished to be somewhere he belonged. Harry was surrounded by a bright white light and disappeared from his bedroom.

Ginny Weasley ran for the woods at the back of her family's home the Burrow. Her brothers were teasing her again and not letting her play. Today was a special day for her; today was Harry's 5th birthday. Ginny had been sharing dreams with Harry for as long as she could remember. They'd both decided to keep their connection a secret. Ginny wanted something her brothers couldn't take away and Harry wanted something special. Ginny was suddenly surrounded by a bright light and disappeared.

Harry looked around his new environment to see a huge entrance hall. It seemed to be even bigger than potter manor. Looking around Harry spotted Ginny Weasley and another boy with blonde hair he didn't recognise.  
"Harry" Ginny squealed spotting him and rushing to give him a hug.  
"Hi Ginny; nice to finally meet you," Harry said. Harry held onto Ginny's hand and walked up to the other boy and held out his other hand.  
"Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley," Harry said hand held out. The other boy looked at Harry and Ginny; then reached out and shook Harry's hand.  
"Draco Malfoy," Draco replied. Harry, Ginny and Draco were surrounded in a golden light as soon as they were all holding hands. Harry felt like someone had opened up a hidden room in his mind and Harry could remember another life full of magic, swords and kingdoms. Ginny and Draco felt a similar thing happen in their minds as well. They all moved towards a door near the main staircase. Opening the door, the trio moved inside to find a study.  
"Welcome back young ones," a voice called out coming from a picture frame on the wall. Harry, Ginny and Draco moved closer to get a better look at the man in the frame.  
"Merlin," Harry said without thinking.  
"Yes young ones; I am Merlin and you my dear friends have returned to the world as predicted," Merlin replied.  
"When you all joined hands; you unlocked your memories of your life before," Merlin continued.  
"I remember being called Arthur," Harry said confused.  
"Yes young Harry you were King Arthur; Ginny you were Queen Guinevere and Draco you were Sir Lancelot. You have been reborn to defeat the darkness and guide the magical world into a functioning system; not like the dreadful system it had adopted at the moment. You are in Avalon Manor which is on the outskirts of Avalon. Harry and Ginny you are Lord and Lady Avalon; while you young Draco are Sir Avalon a noblemen," Merlin explained.  
"How can these people accept two 5 year olds and one 4 year old as Lord, Lady and Sir Avalon," Draco asked.  
"By unlocking your memories; you have allowed Avalon manor visible to anyone living in Avalon for more than three years. Everyone living in Avalon has known of your return, while the rest of the magical world has forgotten and mixed up how powerful you really are," Merlin said kindly.  
"I want to stay but I need to get home," Ginny said; while Draco nodded in agreement.  
"Your memories should include all the magical knowledge you used to posses, including how to double yourself. These doubles will only last for about two months, but it can fool your parents and when you join up again after those two months you'll obtain their memories of those two months," Merlin said.  
"Can I stay here? I'm not going back to that neglect," Harry asked.  
"Yes young Harry you may live here; Avalon manor is the safest place on this planet and only you three can come directly here. For only you three have the knowledge and power to use shifting. It's different from apparating and isn't stopped by any words," Merlin replies.  
"Ginny and I can create doubles and stay here for two months to starting our training," Draco suggested.  
"Yes; now I must tell you something very important. Harry and Ginny you two are soul mates and have a bond that will continue to grow. To the goblins you're already married. Any way we will start to test the strength of your bond," Merlin explained. For two 5 year olds; Harry and Ginny took this news amazingly well. They had already discussed this possibility in their shared dreams. Draco and Ginny searched their memories for how to double themselves and sent doubles home.

Lily Potter finished cleaning up the dinner plates and headed up stairs. All day Lily had felt as if something was missing or wrong. After looking in on Daniel sleeping; Lily walked past Harry's door. Lily came to a sudden stop. 'Where was Harry?' Lily thought rushing over to the door and pulling it open. Harry wasn't in his room and Lily started to panic. Thinking back she couldn't even remember seeing Harry at the party. Lily suddenly remembered the words on the birthday cake, 'Happy Birthday Daniel'.  
"James," Lily called running into the study.  
"I can't find Harry and I haven't seen him all day," Lily cried seeing her husband. James quickly muttered a seeking spell all Auras are taught. James felt his heart break when he looked down at the paper that appeared in his hand.  
**Harry James Potter  
Location: Unknown  
Status: Unknown  
**"No; he can't be gone," James muttered to himself over and over again. Lily grabbed the piece of paper out of James hand and fell to the floor in a cry of agony after reading the contents.  
"Not my baby; my baby boy. I didn't know him at all, I favoured Daniel and neglected him," Lily cried. James sank to the floor next to his wife and tried to comfort her; whilst dealing with his own pain of loss and guilt.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
9 YEARS LATER..........  
13 year old Ginny Weasley looked around at the girls sleeping in her room and saw that they were all asleep by now. Ginny quietly transfigured her pj's into clothes and snuck out the door and down to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny quietly walked down the stairs; over to the fireplace and tapped her wand on a series of bricks. The back of the fire place seemed to extend into a long tunnel and as soon as Ginny had passed through the opening the back of the fireplace once again appeared; to conceal Ginny and the hidden tunnel. Ginny followed the tunnel and went through the door at the end; only to see Harry already waiting for her.  
"Hey Gin," Harry greeted smiling at her. Ginny walked up to Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss before giving him a hug.  
"Hey Harry," Ginny replied.  
"Awe cut that out you two," said a voice from behind them and it was revealed to be Draco coming through the tunnel connected to the slytherin common room. Draco walked over to Harry and also gave him a hug.  
"How's it going Harry; still working at the village hospital ever other day?" Draco asked before greeting Ginny.  
"Yeah I am; it's boring without you two around. Now down to business..... The third task is tomorrow right?" Harry continued.  
"Yep; Voldeymoldy's got something planned for it. Otherwise there was no point in putting Daniels name in the Goblet of Fire," Draco stated.  
"Whatever is planned has to involve some way to bring him back and there's only one old ritual I know of that would need Daniel," Ginny said.

"So we keep ourselves alert. Draco I think it's a good idea for you and your mother to move into Avalon Manor with me. It'll be safer for you and if something should happen tomorrow then Voldeymoldy can't threaten you mother," Harry suggested looking at Draco.  
"Yeah; but it'll have to be when my father is away from the house,' Draco agreed.  
"How about you double yourself and go with Harry to move your mother. She would agree more quickly and you can help Harry make sure that your father isn't there," Ginny said. Suddenly the sound of the Slytherin tunnel opening brought all three friends to their feet. The tunnel door opened and Severous Snape stepped into the room.  
"What's going on Draco? What is this place and how come you're so friendly with Miss Weasley and......Is that Potters missing son?" Snape asked quickly.  
"Yes; I'm Harry Potter and I have been friends with Draco for a long time," Harry answered lowering his hand.  
_'Yeah two lifetimes,'_ _Ginny told Harry through their bond.  
'Very funny Ginny,' Harry replied slightly glaring at her.  
_"Hi Uncle Sev; If we tell you what's going on you have to keep it a secret, no one can know... not even Dumbledore or Voldermort," Draco said looking at his Godfather.  
"Yes I vow never to reveal the information you tell me without you allowing me to first," Sape replied staring back at Draco.  
"Well Severous; we are what you call old souls. We've lived on this earth before and have been brought back to defeat Voldermort and guide the wizading community back onto their proper path," Harry explained.  
"Specifically Arthur, Guinevere and Lancalot of Camalot," Draco supplied.  
"Harry is Arthur, Draco is Lancelot and I am Guinevere," Ginny said.  
"Merlin was a powerful seer and saw a time when we would be brought back to fight a terrible evil. So Merlin wiped out our names from history; changed some facts and create myths about us. He did this all to stop anyone from wanting to find us or our magical weapons," Harry said.  
"Only Avalon a small village outside the main city area of Britain knew that we would return and remembers the old legend Merlin created to warn them. As soon as we remembered who we were, Avalon manor would be visible to anyone living in Avalon for more than three years who knew and believed the legend," Ginny explained.

"Oh and we're meeting up now to discuss tomorrows events and what Voldeymoldy has planned for  
the day. Did we mention that Harry is the real boy-who-lived not Daniel! Yeah Dumbledore made a mistake and it cost him," Draco said grinning at Snape's shock.  
"You're the real boy-who-lived? Well that explains why your brother's got a power level the same as an average wizard," Snape said with his usual sneer.  
"Anyway....... Draco should we head back to the manor?" Harry asked looking at Draco.  
"Draco you can't leave the school," Snape said quickly. Draco nodded and concentrated on creating a double of himself to stay at school for the night. A loud crack signified the appearance of Draco's double and Snape's jaw dropped open in complete shock.  
"Night Gin; talk to you tomorrow," Harry said giving his soul mate a quick kiss before shifting back to the manor with Draco right behind him.  
"Don't worry professor Snape; no one can tell the difference between our doubles and us. Trust me we've been using them since we were 5," Ginny said before exiting through the door that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Come on uncle Sev we should get some rest," Draco's double said ushering the stunned professor out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Harry and Draco shifted to Malfoy manor after eating breakfast that day.  
"My father should be out at work by now; but just in case we should cast an invisibility spell until we can confirm it," Draco said when they appeared in Draco's bedroom.  
"Can all of this go back to Avalon manor? You should go find your mother and I'll send all this to your room," Harry suggested.  
"Ok; I'll see you soon then," Draco replied before casting an old invisibility spell on himself and going to check who was at the manor. Draco saw his mother sitting down in the dining room and quietly walked over to her.  
"Mum; is dad here or at work?" Draco whispered in Narrissa Malfoy's ear.  
"Your father is at work Draco. Where are you and how did you get here?" Narrissa asked her son. Draco dropped the illusion on himself before answering his mother's question.  
"I'll explain later mother. I'm getting us out of here; we've been invited to stay at a safe place where father can't find us," Draco replied seeing a bruise on his mothers face.  
"Why'd he give you this one mother," Draco said lifting his hand up to her face and wordlessly healing it.  
"I didn't get the house elves to make his breakfast on time," Narrissa said before standing up.  
"Draco I've sent all your things to Avalon Manor; now we just need to do your mothers things," Harry said walking into the room.  
"James Potter? How did you get here?" Narrissa asked recognising the man in front of her.  
"Sorry that's my father; I'm Harry.....Harry Potter," Harry replied quickly.  
"How do you know Draco; you've been missing for 10 years?" Narrissa asked.  
"Oh we're old friends; but we should really get you out of here before your husband comes back. You can owl the divorce minister at the manor," Harry said. Narrissa nodded and told the boys what to move; before writing a note to her husband.  
"Come on mother I'll take you to our new place of residence. We'll be sharing with Harry and Ginny will join us on some days," Draco said taking Narrissa's arm and shifting her to Avalon Manor.  
Harry followed them and helped Draco explain things to Narrissa.

Ginny watched as the alarms to signal someone reaching the cup went off. Suddenly Ginny felt a magical blast through Hogwarts grounds that could only belong to a portkey.  
_'Harry; I just felt portkey magic as someone neared the cup. This means Voldeymoldy's plan has been put into action' Ginny told Harry. _  
_'Okay Gin; Draco's just shifted himself onto the grounds and merging with his double. Moody is the only person who had the opportunity to turn the cup into a portkey. Why don't you two go see what he knows,' Harry replied quickly._  
Ginny slowly made her way down the steps of the Quittich stadium; just as Professor Dumbledore got rid of the maze showing Cedric Diggory battling a giant spider. Spotting Moody standing next to Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black out of everyone's sight; Ginny headed over there. Ginny and Draco reach their target at the same time and could see Lily and James Potter panicking over the disappearance of their son Daniel.  
"Ah maybe you two should rejoin your classmates," Sirius said after seeing Ginny and Draco standing near them. Ginny and Draco just ignored Sirius and pulled their wands out at Moody after noticing his aura was off.  
"Where'd you send Daniel," Draco asked. Lily and James turned around at the name of their son and looked from Ginny and Draco to Moody.  
"I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about Malfoy," Moody replied.  
"Don't play dumb Moody; if that's even who you are since I can detect polyjuice potion concealment all around you," Ginny countered. James, Lily and Sirius all tried to pull Ginny and Draco back as they reached out to grab the imposter. Only the Moody imposter activated a portkey as soon as Ginny and Draco grabbed him. Lily, James, Sirius, Ginny and Draco all looked around at their new surroundings only to find themselves in a grave yard.  
"Well what do we have here? The Potters, their friend Black, a little girl and your son Lucious," a voice said behind them. All 5 people turned around only to lose their wands as Lord Voldermort cast "Expelliarmus". Daniel was untied and brought to stand next to his parents while death eaters grabbed the rest of them.  
_'A little help Harry! Voldeymoldy's back and we're in some muggle graveyard' Ginny told Harry.  
'I'll be there soon Ginny; I'm just trying to pinpoint your location,' Harry replied. _One of the death eaters came up to Ginny and called out to Lord Voldermort.  
"May we have some fun with this one my Lord?" Ginny couldn't see who it was because of the mask; but the intention of what the death eater was asking was all too clear.  
"Why don't I let Barty decided as he is my most loyal servant," Voldermort responded. James, Sirius and Draco all tried to fight the death eater holding them only to fail and watch as the Moody imposter walked up to Ginny all pulled at her school uniform.  
_'I'm going to kill him' Harry raged _in her head before shifting away from Avalon manor.  
"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend," Harry said before blasting the Moody imposter away from Ginny. All the Potters looked shocked at Harry's arrival and Voldermort glared at him in glee.  
"Are nice to see you again boy; the last time I saw you was when I tried to kill you and my spell backfired," Voldermort said drawing shocked gasps from everyone present except Harry, Ginny and Draco.  
"Yeah you looked better then too Tommy boy. Now you look worse and really old," Harry replied gripping onto his wand.  
_'Ginny; I'll distract Tommy while you use Myrith to free everyone else,' Harry instructed Ginny.  
'Okay; but use the knowledge about your brother wand's to your advantage, and don't use any wandless magic,' Ginny replied. _  
"How do you know that name boy?" Voldermort asked after hearing a mockery of his real name.  
"Oh you'll be surprised at what I know Tommy. Care to try again," Harry said raising his wand a little higher. While Harry distracted Voldermort; Ginny got Draco's attention and coughed out Morse code. Draco realised what Ginny was doing and deciphered the message Ginny was sending. Draco nodded his head; indicating that he understood the message and got ready to put up a powerful shield.  
"You really think you could match me boy," Voldermort replied.  
"Let's find out shall we......Expelliarmus" Harry shouted and the same time Voldermort shouted "Advada Kadeva". Harry and Voldermort's wands connected in with a golden light and a golden dome surrounded them as Harry pushed the middle of the golden beam into Voldermort's wand.  
Ginny took the surprise at the golden dome around Harry and Voldermort to summon myrith her bow and made it invisible to everyone but Draco and Harry.  
"Drath magi" Ginny said shooting at three death eaters before anyone noticed her new freedom from her bonds. Ginny felt extremely happy when she hit the Moody imposter and the guard's holding the Potter family and Sirius. Draco took his own guard out and wordlessly put up a shield around them all. Unfortunately for the death eaters who were taken out by Ginny wielding Myrith; they were also trapped with the shield, but unable to move as they felt incredible pain shoot through their body.  
_'Ginny take them to the doctor's practise at Avalon. I'll join you soon,' Harry told Ginny.  
'You had better,' Ginny replied_ before using her magic to shift everyone within Draco's shield to Avalon village's doctor's practise.  
Harry broke the connection between Voldermort's wand and his own; summoning everyone's stolen wands, before following the others away from the graveyard.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Lily Potter looked around at her new surrounding to see a small village and a rather muggle looking doctor's practise.  
"Where are we?" Sirius asked looking around.  
"We're in Avalon village. It was the safest place I could think of; plus Daniel needs medical help," Ginny said answering Sirius question.  
"Was I the only one who saw Harry?" James asked.  
"No I saw him to and he called Ginny his girlfriend," Daniel said pulling himself out of Lily's tight embrace.  
"Ginny Weasley how do you know my son; who's been missing since he was 5?" Lily asked barely keeping her anger in check.  
"At the moment we should just move inside and get Daniel and these death eaters medical help," Draco said butting in, whilst dragging a death eater with an arrow in his shoulder into the practise.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Daniel suddenly said while glaring at Draco.  
"Draco is here because he's a good friend and already knows the village," Harry countered shifting into the village and throwing everyone their wands.  
_'I'm glad you back honey; are you injured?' Ginny asked Harry.  
'Only a slight graze on my shoulder from a death eaters curse as I was leaving,' Harry replied._  
"Harry;" Lily cried rushing forward to give her long lost son a hug. Harry allowed his mother to hug him because he had seen how sorry they were over the years.  
"Hi mum; we really should get Daniel and the injured death eaters checked out," Harry said waving his wand levitating the death eaters.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco said after dragging a death eater inside.  
"You really want me to answer that?" Harry asked grinning.  
"No," Draco replied with a glare; to which Harry stuck out his tongue.  
"Why are we coming here anyway; isn't this a muggle village?" Sirius asked; while Harry was attacked by James from behind with another hug.  
"No; Avalon is a mix between muggle and magical. Hello Harry, Ginny, Draco," Melody Crawford a 30 year old witch said coming into the room.  
"This is Melody Crawford; a fantastic medi-witch," Ginny replied.  
"How do you know that Ginny?" Lily asked.

"Because Ginny is here every summer for two months; same as Draco," Melody answered before going over to examine the death eaters. All of them still had arrows sticking out of them; so Melody turned to Ginny.  
"Care to get rid of these arrows Ginny?" Melody asked.  
"Sorry; forgot they were still there," Ginny said before waving her wand and the arrows dissolved into the air.  
"How'd you do that?" James asked starting at the previous arrow holes.  
"Never mind that; none of these injuries is life threatening so they're all going to live," Melody said.  
"They're just going to be put in Azkaban prison and break out again when you-know-who frees them," Sirius said knowingly.  
"No they won't be put into Azkaban; because they no longer fall under the ministry of magic's jurisdiction. All these men are as magical as your everyday muggle and will be introduced into the world of muggle living," Harry said inspecting the wounds of the Moody imposter Barty Crouch Jr.  
"Barty Crouch Jr; I thought he was dead. Supposed to have died in Azkaban prison," Sirius said. Barty suddenly woke up only to meet Harry's fist knocking him unconscious again.  
"What did you do that for?" Melody asked loudly.  
"What did you mean about them not being magical anymore?" Daniel asked his brother after realising that he was not dreaming and his missing twin was standing in front of him.  
"Their magic has been take or drained if you will; from them and realised back into the world to be used some other useful way," Draco answered while Ginny and Harry seemed to be talking through their bond; of course only Draco and Melody understood that's what they were doing.  
"I've never heard of anything that's able to take someone's magic," Lily said; while Melody finally had Daniel in her range and was healing his injuries.  
"That's because all mention of them was erased by Merlin so that no one would seek out these objects and use them for personal gain," Ginny replied coming into the conversation.  
"Daniel's all healed; but he'll need a good night sleep. I'll finish healing these men and you can organise where to send them in the morning," Melody said ushering the group outside while talking to Harry.

"We'll send a message to Dumbledore telling him you'll return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and that you're alright. We can all stay at the manor tonight," Draco said leading the way through town.  
"It'd be easier and quicker to ride to the manor; so I'll share with Harry, Lily and Daniel can also share and James and Sirius can transform and run," Ginny suggested before letting out a unique whistle. Draco and Harry soon followed with their own unique whistles and waited for their horses to come. Three beautiful horses came galloping up to the group of people and stopped before their individual owners. Draco immediately swung onto Prancer's back and watched Ginny and Harry help Daniel and Lily onto Hope's back.  
"Just hold onto the main very tightly," Harry instructed Daniel who was sitting in front of his mother. Daniel nodded; while Ginny instructed Lily on what to do. Blaze let out a whinny that drew Harry's attention and Harry swung up onto his back. Giving Ginny a hand in swinging up behind him; Harry soon felt her arms go around his stomach and latch together to keep her on Blaze's back.  
"What do we do," Sirius asked.  
"Transform into your animagus forms and follow us," Harry instructed before spurring Blaze into a gallop.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**  
Harry and Draco brought their horses to a stop and waited for James and Sirius to catch up.  
"So where are we staying? This place is just an empty field that goes on for miles,' Sirius asked Harry.  
"Welcome to Avalon manor; you won't be able to see it after you leave," Draco said and gasps were heard as the manor was revealed to those who couldn't previously see it.  
"Wow this place is huge," Daniel said looking at his brother.  
"Is this were you've lived the last 9 years" Lily asked looking at her long lost son.  
"Yes; you two better send doubles to Hogwarts. If anyone asks were you've been tell them you were doing a detention with professor Snape and Draco was supervising," Harry said looking at Ginny.  
"What do you mean doubles?" James asked. Ginny and Draco doubled themselves in front of everyone; shocking them again. The doubles disappeared to Hogwarts; while Harry quickly sent a message to Dumbledore with a flick of his wand, as Sirius spoke up.  
"You could play fantastic pranks with that!" Sirius said loudly.  
"How long have you been able to do that?" Lily asked.  
"Since we were 5 or 4 in my case. How else would I manage to stay here two months every holiday without my mum blowing a gasket," Ginny replied smiling slightly. Two house elves appeared with a loud crack and greeted the group.  
"Lord and Lady Avalon; Sir Avalon you have guests," Twinkie said bowing at Harry, Ginny and Draco.  
"Lord Avalon!" James and Sirius repeated recognising the name from the Wizagmont. Lord, Lady and Sir Avalon were upstanding members of the Wizagmont and had quite a bit of sway with the members.  
"Lord, Lady and Sir Avalon are two 14 year olds and one 13 year old!" Sirius stated shocked.  
"Well no one's ever seen their faces before they always wear those cloaks with their hoods up making their facial features impossible to see," James continued explaining to himself.  
"What's going on?" Lily and Daniel asked looking from James and Sirius to Harry, Ginny and Draco.  
"Our son is Lord Avalon; one of the most looked to member in the wizagmont," James explained for Lily.  
"Would masters like Pavlov to show guest to rooms?" Pavlov the other house elf asked Harry.  
_'What do you think love?' Ginny asked Harry.  
'Yeah I am kind of tired; but should we offer them dinner or something?' Harry replied_ not really knowing what to do after not being near his parents for 9 years.  
"We'll show everyone to their rooms while you two get some food pre-paired" Ginny answered looking at the clock on the wall to find it was late. The elves popped into the kitchen to prepare some food while Ginny lead the others up stairs.  
"Draco why aren't you at school?" Narissa asked her son coming out of her room having been woken by the talking.  
"I'm just staying here tonight mother; same with the Potters and Black," Draco answered indicating his head at the other guests.  
"Well I'll just go back to bed; goodnight son," Narissa said nodding her head in goodbye at the group of people with her son.  
"Well I guess I don't have to ask what room your mum's staying in Draco;" Ginny said quickly before walking towards a door at the end of the floor.  
"You can sleep in here Mr & Mrs Potter; Sirius can be right across from you and Daniel can be next to Sirius," Ginny said pointing to each person's door.  
"Where are your rooms?" James asked.  
"Draco's third room on the second floor; I'm the first room when you step onto the second floor and Ginny's opposite me," Harry answered. Lily looked like she wanted to say something; but her worries about Harry and Ginny next to each other seemed un-reasonable. 'After all their only 13 and 14 years old' Lily thought to herself.

Dinner was a quick meal that consisted of chicken and rice.  
"If you'll excused me for the rest of the night," Harry said standing up from the table and walking into the study under the staircase. James got up and tried to follow; but he couldn't get through the doorway, he couldn't even touch the handle.  
"Harry, Ginny and I are the only people able to walk into that room same; as the second floor, only house elves and specific people can also enter the second floor," Draco said from behind James.  
"Why?" James asked wanting to talk with his long lost son.  
"I can't tell you that. Ginny and I will go talk to him and the go to bed; while you guys have dessert and then hopefully do the same. We'll see you in the morning Mr. Potter," Draco said as Ginny joined him. James turned and walked back into the dining room to talk with Lily, Daniel and Sirius about this new development and what they should tell Dumbledore before going up to bed. Ginny and Draco walked into the study and quietly closed the door. Harry was telling Merlin about Voldermort's re-gaining of his body and what would need to be done now.  
"Well it is imperative that you go to Hogwarts this next year Arthur and all three of you must place wards around Azkaban prison to prevent Riddle from breaking people out," Merlin said.  
"Why don't we also place wards around the whole island just to be careful! They can draw power from numerous crystals that are buried as well as the magic all around them," Ginny suggested.  
"Good idea Ginny; we can also include wards that destroy any dementor that crosses it without permission from the ministry," Draco added.  
"Alright I'll set up a trip to Azkaban for us with Minister Fudge; but I won't tell him anything about what we're doing. What about what my parents remember... what should they forget?" Harry asked.  
"It's really up to you mate; but I recon they should forget about going into Avalon manor and just remember that Lord, Lady and Sir Avalon saved them and took them back to school. The only problem is the Death munchers and Voldeywarts challenging the story," Draco said.  
"Not if we send the memory loss to voldeywarts through Harry's one way link and through every death munchers by their marks. We could also place a hidden traceable charm on the dark marks to show where every death eater is," Ginny added.  
"It's a good plan old friend; but now is also the time for you to take up the roles that are rightfully yours. The rest of the wizarding community won't know what's happened; but you must take up your rightful roles as a knight of magic and the rightful king and queen of magic," Merlin said.  
"What do you mean Merlin?" Harry asked confused.  
_'What's going on?' Harry _asked Ginny_  
'no clue harry and Draco looks as confused as we are' Ginny _replied.  
"You may have all your memories from before and the titles of Lord, Lady and Sir; but Arthur and Guinevere were the chosen king and queen of all magic. That's why Camelot was such a great city; magic had the perfect mix with life, love and humans. The king and queen were magical and held dominance over all magical beings. Sir Lancelot vowed to protect all of magic as well as its chosen king and queen," Merlin replied.  
"So how do we become who we were chosen to be," Draco asked Merlin.  
"Tomorrow night in the ruins beside the great lake; with the village people as witness you must swear to protect over all magic and beings of magic; then drop two drops of blood onto the tablet in the centre of the ruins to prove your identify," Merlin answered.  
Harry wrote letters to all members of the village community informing them about the ritual being undertaken and inviting them to all witness the events if they wanted to... as well as writing to Minister Fudge; while Ginny and Draco found the spells need to place the tracking charm in the dark marks and modify their memories.  
"Harry it's time to change Tom's memories before taking the ceremony tomorrow that'll destroy the bond between you forever," Ginny said softly as she cast a spell on a map of the world that would pick up the tracking spell. Harry nodded his head and sent the letters with Hedwig their red and white phoenix.  
"I'll quickly travel to uncle Snape's room and place all the charms on his dark mark," Draco said before shifting into his Godfather's room. Harry closed his eyes and focused on his link to Voldermort. Pushing into the link; Harry found Riddle's mind to be processing the events of the night as he slept. Harry quickly dug through Voldermorts memories of the day, altering memories and deleting some memories all together. Just before Voldermort discovered Harry's presence, Harry left his mind, firmly locking and warding the entrance to the link in his mind.  
"Let's go to bed honey," Ginny said pulling Harry to his feet and giving him a long kiss. Harry and Ginny stepped out of the study; just as Draco swung back into the manor.  
"It's all sorted; uncle Snape didn't even wake up," Draco said heading up the stairs.  
"I'm done to; Tommy's not going to know the difference in his memories," Harry said as he and Ginny joined Draco on the stairs.  
"We'd better get to bed; tomorrow's going to be a very long day. Going back to Hogwarts, packing stuff up, preparing for the ceremony and monitoring the map for death eater attacks," Ginny said listing what they had planned for the next day.  
"Don't forget re-locating the newly non-magical death eaters," Harry imputed.  
"Let's get to bed; night Harry, night Ginny" Draco said walking onto the third floor of the manor and heading to his room. Harry and Ginny were left on the stairs that spread off onto the second floor.  
"What do you feel about your parents knowing?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"I don't know! I mean they'll forget meeting me again once they leave tomorrow; but I think when I get put on the Hogwarts list for next year, I might try and get to know them again. They seem to be sorry about what they've done; but I don't think I'll tell them about Arthur and King of magic till I'm sure I can trust them," Harry replied sighing.  
"Come on love, let's go to bed" Ginny said walking up to the third floor pulling Harry with her. Neither teen saw that they had been over heard or listened to by Sirius Black.

Sirius Black raced to James and Lily's room in the manor and barged through the door.  
"They're going to make us forget everything when we leave tomorrow!" Sirius said.  
"What! I don't want to forget that I've found Harry again," Lily cried.  
"Sirius what are you talking about?" James asked outing an arm around his wife's shoulders.  
"Harry and Ginny were talking about how we'll forget everything tomorrow; and that he'll only tell us something about an Arthur and magic king when he's sure were truly sorry and trustful," Sirius replied.  
"What does he mean by that?" James asked puzzled.  
"I don't know; that Malfoy kid mention something about Snape and how he finished some set task and how Harry had also finished his," Sirius replied scratching his head in confusion.  
"We apparently can't stop what's going on; let's just be happy that Harry doesn't hate us and my son still wants to know us," Lily said. James and Sirius nodded before saying goodnight to each other and watching as Sirius went back to his own room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**  
Harry woke up at the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Harry got up; had a shower and quickly got dressed before stepping outside to greet Ginny who was also awake.  
_'Morning honey' Harry_ said as he gave Ginny a kiss.  
'_Mmm...Morning Harry; nice greeting' Ginny_ replied softly.  
"Cut it out you two; its 9 o'clock in the morning," Draco grumbled behind them; making his way to the stairs. The three teens made their way down the stairs and walked into the manor's dining room.  
"Morning mother; Potters, Black," Draco said striding forward to give his mother a peck on the cheek, before sitting down.  
"Morning everyone," Harry said sitting down at the head of the table; Ginny greeted everyone and then sat down next to Harry.  
"What's happening today?" James asked looking at his long lost son.  
"After breakfast Hedwig will give us a life back to school," Ginny answered.  
"I'll be taking the captured death eaters to their wonderful new life," Harry also inputted.  
"What are you going to do with them?" Sirius asked Harry.  
"Since they are now non-magical they will be given new identities, jobs, some land and they will have a spell place on them; that prevents them from speaking about the magical world to anyone," Harry explained. Hedwig flamed into the dining room a letter clutched in her talons; she flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and she flamed outside to fly and sleep. Harry unrolled the letter to find that is was from minister Fudge. After reading the letter Harry looked at Ginny.  
_'Fudge has accepted Lord Avalon's request that he, Lady Avalon and Sir Avalon be allowed to visit Azkaban tomorrow morning for an inspection of the facilities,' Harry_ told Ginny.  
_'Well it'd be idiotic to refuse Lord Avalon's request without any reason' Ginny_ replied smiling.  
Harry threw the letter to Draco and started to eat his bacon and eggs that Twinkie placed in front of him. Draco read the letter and then snickered as he got to the ending.  
"That man could walk in a battle between Dumbledore and Voldiewarts and he still wouldn't accept the dudes back" Draco said banishing the letter to the fire with his wand.  
"True; but he's going to be a pain in the butt for awhile," Ginny replied.  
"Well I'll see you soon mother," Draco said standing up and swinging back to Hogwarts.  
"Have you guys got everything?" Ginny asked the Potters and Sirius.  
"What have you been doing all these years? " Daniel asked his older brother.  
"The last two years I've been helping Melody at the practise," Harry answered.  
"It's time to go back to Hogwarts," Ginny said gathering Sirius, James, Lily and Daniel around Hedwig who had just appeared in the room and instructing Hedwig on where to go.  
"Grab hold of her tail feathers," Ginny instructed giving Harry a quick kiss and swinging back to Hogwarts to merge with her double; after Hedwig flamed out.

"Would you like to accompany me to the village Mrs. Malfoy; so you can become accustomed to it?" Harry asked looking at Narcissa.  
"Ok; perhaps you can explain about this village and the non-magical world that seems to mix well here," Narcissa replied looking at the TV in the next room.  
"It would be my pleasure," Harry said offering his hand and leading Draco's mother outside.  
"Do you know how to ride?" Harry asked walking down to the barn.  
"Yes but it has been awhile," Narcissa replied looking around the surrounding grounds of the manor. Harry nodded reaching the barn and walking inside. Harry waved his hand over Blaze and Moonbeam using his magic to tack them up quickly.  
"Mrs. Malfoy this is Moonbeam; she is now your horse to use whenever you want," Harry said. Narcissa nodded and walked up to give Moonbeam a pat on her mane, before mounting. Harry swung into Blaze's saddle and led the way to the village.  
"Avalon is a mix between non-magical and magical. The non-magical people that live here know about the magical world; so if they ever need magical help their magical neighbours can give then assistance. The medical practise is set up so that the village people can choose to have magical or non-magical treatment," Harry explained while coming to a stop at the village fountain located in the middle of the village.  
"Why offer the non-magical option? Wouldn't everyone choose the magical treatment?" Narcissa asked generally curious about the quaint little village. Most people believed that Narcissa and Draco would survive without big houses, lots of money and no servants; but like Draco... Narcissa had to play a role to appease her husband.  
"While magical medical help is quicker; it's not always better. The non-magical medical options always lead to a stronger recovery; we usually only use magic to take away some of the pain or for life threatening injuries," Harry replied.  
"Morning Harry; my family will be there tonight," Rob Fellows said as he walked to the magical transport system on his way to work.  
"Thanks Rob; have a good day at work! I'll drop by with some new residents that need to be processed and given prints," Harry said.  
"Sure I'll have the documents ready for processing so that their ready when you stop by," Rob yelled back before keying in his destination and disappearing in a beam of blue light.  
"Where'd he go?" Narcissa asked.  
"Rob's not magical; but he works at the London Police Department (LPD) in the city; he just took a magical transport system to work. You type in the location you need to go, and it transports you to an empty area at that location," Harry explained.  
"Why doesn't the ministry have transport systems like this?" Narcissa asked thinking that it'd be way easier than travelling by flew.  
"Because the ministry is still acting through prejedus views and ideals; this system was created by about four years ago by David and Annabel Cook. David's a talented wizard that works at a trunk shop in diagonally; while his wife Annabel is a 'muggle' who studies Wiccan magic and teaches Wicca at a small university just outside the city. They worked out the details and created the system interface; it use's 'muggle' technology so the ministry wouldn't be able to use it. David chose not to inform them of the improvement until he see's evidence of the wizarding community accepting the non-magical community and integrating with them," Harry explained.  
"Oh; so why doesn't the ministry know that the 'muggles' in this village know all about magic?" Narcissa asked.  
"Because they don't both to look. All minister Fudge cares about is whether he has the votes of Lord and Lady Avalon. No one has been able to discover that the positions of Lord and Lady Avalon go back to the time of Camolot," Harry explained.  
"Really; did you inherit the position from your parents or some unknown relative?" Narcissa asked.  
"No... We were chosen to take up the position due to our pasts. I need to deal with the captured death eaters; you can travel round town if you like! There's a ceremony Draco, Ginny and I are taking part of tonight, which you're welcome to come to. I'll let Draco explain it when he gets here," Harry said before walking in the direction of the medical practise.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
Hedwig flamed the Potters and Sirius straight into headmaster Dumbledore's office.  
"How'd we get here?" Sirius asked only to be answer by a long trill. All four arrivals looked up to see a beautiful red and white phoenix.  
"I remember... Lord Avalon rescued us from the grave yard and let us stay the night to make sure we were un-injured," Daniel said suddenly.  
"Yeah; but for some strange reason I can't remember the location that we stay at... only that we stayed with Lord Avalon," Lily continued. The door to professor Dumbledore's office opened to reveal professor McGonagall and Snape walk through with Dumbledore.  
"Lily, James, and Sirius welcome back; I trust your stay with Lord Avalon was most enjoyable?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Professor Dumbledore Voldermorts returned. He came back last night through some ritual using my blood," Daniel exclaimed quickly.  
"I suspected as much when Severous mark burned last night. I have already started contacting my old bird watching club; due to minister Fudge's inability to accept the Dark Lord's return," Dumbledore replied calmly.  
"Now Mr. Potter; I think you should go find you friends Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, they are most worried about you. I need to speak to your parents and your godfather," Dumbledore said. Daniel nodded and made his way out of the office and to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Lily, James, Black... what took you so long coming back," Snape sneered glaring at Sirius.  
"Lord Avalon would let us leave until after we'd had a goodnight sleep. His phoenix over there took us here," Sirius replied glaring back at Snape. Everyone looked at Hedwig who was trilling to Forks; as if explaining something important.  
"I discreetly contacted the Dark Lord to explain what you know and why I can't get away yet; the Dark Lord sent a letter through young Draco that informed me to get away as soon as the children had all left on the Hogwarts express ," Snape said informing Dumbledore.  
"Lily, James you'll need to stay at headquarters for safety reasons. Sirius; are we still able to use your parents house for headquarters?" Dumbledore asked quickly.  
"Yeah; you'll need to re-do the charms but sure," Sirius answered.  
"Dumbledore... look at the list for next year's students," professor McGonagall said gasping. They all looked at the list of students in her hand to see a new addition to the 5 yrs list of students...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Ginny walked to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express and locked the door. Quickly doubling herself; Ginny then swung to Avalon manor.  
"Gypsy can you come here" Ginny called out softly. Gypsy the house elf; that was sister to Twinkie, arrived in front of Ginny with a loud crack.  
"Yes Lady Avalon," Gypsy said.  
"Can you please tell me where Lord Avalon, Sir Avalon and Mistress Narcissa are?" Ginny asked.  
"Mistress Narcissa is still in town with Hannah Kingston; Lord and Sir Avalon are preparing for the ceremony tonight that starts in 1 hour... Twinkie and Molten are helping them. Gypsy is supposed to help Lady Avalon get ready," Gypsy replied ushering Ginny up the stairs. Ginny allowed Gypsy to usher her into her room.  
"Lady Avalon should take a shower while Gypsy gets her dress ready," Gypsy said. Ginny followed Gypsy's prompting and took a 20 minute shower. After drying herself completely and donning her robe; Ginny stepped out of her bathroom and walked up to her bed to look at her dress. It was so beautiful that Ginny let out a gasp. The dress was a deep red with golden ribbing around the waist, sleeves and shoulder line; with golden beads on the bodice in a simple pattern. The sleeves of the dress just sat on the end of the shoulder blades. Gypsy helped Ginny into the dress and zipped up the back of the dress for Ginny.  
"This is for your neck milady," Gypsy said place a gold chained tear drop necklace with a red ruby around Ginny's neck and fastened it up. Ginny found red slipper like shoes on the floor by her bed and slipped them onto her feet. The shoes were extremely comfortable and were just hidden by the skirt of her dress. Gypsy led Ginny over to her make-up counter and sat her down in the chair. Ginny watched as Gypsy expertly did a braid and looped it over her head, which kept away the rest of her hair like a headband (Princess Leia hair style).

"You're ready milady," Gypsy said cutting Ginny out of her thoughts.  
"Thank you Gypsy; you will be at the ceremony won't you?" Ginny asked her loyal friend and helper.  
"Yes milady; Lord Avalon already gave us the honour of seeing our masters take their rightful place in our world. I believe Lord and Lady Avalon will be a good King and Queen of magic; and Sir Avalon will be a wonderful knight of magic," Gypsy replied excitedly. Ginny nodded thanking Gypsy for her help and faith; before walking out of her room, going slowly down the stairs. Harry, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were already down stairs waiting for Ginny, before going to the ruins by the great lake. Harry was decked out in red pants and a golden shirt; with his sword Excalibur and small dagger attached to his black belt. Draco was dressed in black pants and a red shirt, with his sword Fury and dagger attached to his gold belt; while his mother wore a light blue dress, she bought while with her new friend Hannah.  
_'You look beautiful Gin' Harry thought _while stepping forward.  
"Ginny you look amazing," Harry said giving Ginny a soft kiss on the lips.  
_'Thanks honey... you don't look to bad yourself' Ginny replied._  
"Ginny you look great," Draco said stepping forward to give her a hug, before offering his arm to his mother. Harry and Ginny follow Draco and Narcissa out of the manor and down to the ruins by the great lake hidden inside the forest behind Avalon manor. The all the village people were gathered by the Lake already; along with the three house elves of Avalon manor and two phoenixes'...Farwks and Hedwig. Silence descended the group around the lake as Harry and Ginny walked up to the middle of the old ruins.

"I swear to uphold magic's laws of goodness and to protect magic itself and the people surrounded by magic," Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Harry then reached for his dagger and cut a small cut on his hand before handing the knife to Ginny to do the same. Both Harry and Ginny held their hands over the centre tile of the ruins and allowed two drops of blood to hit the tile. At once the tile glowed golden and magical golden lights surrounded Harry and Ginny flowing around them; before flowing into them, unlocking their hidden power locked away until the vows were taken. White light rose up from the great lake and a lady emerged carrying two crowns.  
"The lady of the lake" Kyle the old story teller of the village whispered to people around him.  
"Greetings my King and Queen; it's good to see you with us again. I may not be carrying Excalibur, but this time I carry your crowns that you charged me to keep safe until your return," the lady of the lake said bowing before Harry and Ginny. The lady of the lake then placed Ginny's small golden crown on her head; then placing Harry's slightly bigger crown on his head. Both Harry and Ginny stepped away from the ruins giving Draco a clear path.

Draco walked up to the middle of the ruins just like Harry and Ginny did.  
"I swear to uphold the laws and rules of magic and to protect its chosen rulers from enemies, and to always strive to help the members of this planet to live long and prosperous lives when it is in my power to do so," Draco said. Then drawing his own knife, Draco cut his left hand and allowed two drops of blood to land on the middle tile. A mix of golden and red lights swarmed around Draco, touching every bit of his skin; as if to test his identity, before sinking into Draco's body. The Lady of the Lake then turned to Draco.  
"Young knight you are full of honour and nobility. Protect them as you have once done; it is good to see you again young knight," the Lady of the Lake said before returning to the great lake.  
"Let's head up to the manor to celebrate and have some fun," Harry declared leading the group away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**  
Ginny smiled as she watched everyone rushing around number 12 Grimond place. Her family had stayed here with the Potter's and Sirius after the wards around the burrow where breached.  
"Alright kiddies let's go," Sirius shouted drawing everyone's attention to the time. Ginny follow everyone out thinking about the previous summer. Harry, Draco and herself; had gone to Azkaban island under their personas of Lord, Lady and Sir Avalon, to strengthen the wards. Azkaban was now extremely warded with very ancient magic that Voldermort had no hope of ever breaching. Harry had continued to work in the medical practise every second day for about half the day and then teaching the village children self defence, while Draco put his time to working with Mr. Quean the village potions master and supplier for Quality Potions in Diagon Alley, as well as spending time with his mother and helping Harry train the village children. Draco helped his mother gain her divorce and transfer half the money in the Malfoy bank into a new account set up for his mother; as well as buying his mother a lovely house in the village. Narcissa loved her new house and became good friends with Annabel Cook and Hannah Watts. Two ministry provided cars that were 'borrowed' by Mr. Weasley; took the teenagers to Kings Cross Station, while the adults apparated.  
Ginny noticed James and Lily Potter looking around the train station desperately trying to see someone.  
"Who are your parents looking for?" Hermione asked Daniel also noticing the Potter's reactions.  
"My older brother Harry; he disappeared on our 5th birthday and the list of Hogwarts students indicated that he'd be coming this year.  
"I didn't know you had an older brother" Ron said suddenly.  
"Well I do; Harry was born first so he's heir to the family" Daniel answered angry at Ron's lack of knowledge for his twin.  
"Couldn't your parents have just placed you as the heir instead?" Ron still asked confused as to why Daniel wasn't the heir.  
"No; Harry will always be a part of our family. Mum and Dad might have treated him differently to me when we were little; but they're ashamed of it now. Plus Harry's my older brother and I missed not being able to grow up with him, I have few memories of him as it is," Daniel replied glaring at Ron. Ginny noticed Harry and Draco walking through the barrier in Kings Cross Station and heading towards the train. Lily spotted Harry first and rushed in the direction of Draco and Harry. James noticed his wife's sudden movement and looked to where she was headed.  
"Harry!" James practically yelled rushing after his wife. James yell caught Daniel, Ron and Hermione's attention and they moved forward as well. Ginny followed quietly behind the 'golden trio' and smiled when Harry's eye's caught hers.

Harry looked at his parents, brother who were standing in front of him not knowing what to say.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy," Ron said glaring at Draco; who was next to Harry.  
"Draco is here with me; who are you?" Harry said defending his friend knowing full well who this boy is.  
"This is my friend Ron Weasley," Daniel said drawing Harry's attention to him.  
"Hi Daniel; we should catch up later. I forgive you and would like to get to know you again; but I won't stay with you during the holidays, I'll visit but I do have my own life now," Harry said talking to his parents. Lily burst into tears and James nodded; understanding that it would take time to be considered family again.  
'Sorry love' Harry sent Ginny quickly.  
"Hey Gin; great to see you again! How was your summer?" Harry asked looking at Ginny, while Draco smirked knowing the reaction to this statement.  
'That's so mean dear' Ginny replied.  
"It's great to see you to. You've grown since last time I saw you; now get over here and give me a hug," Ginny replied knowing why her boyfriend approached this topic now.  
"You know Harry," Daniel demanded turning to Ginny.  
"Of course she knows Harry; they've only been going out for the last two years," Draco said deciding to butt into the conversation.  
"Why didn't you tell us you knew where Harry was?" Lily asked barely containing her temper.  
"Ginny doesn't have a boyfriend," Ron shouted at the same time Lily spoke.  
"Yes I do Ronald; and I didn't tell you because it was Harry's decision about when he wanted to see you again," Ginny said.  
"You can't date; I won't let you" Ron stated crossing his arms over his chest. Ginny rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply but the whistle sounded.  
"I'll see you at school," Harry said before following Draco onto the Hogwarts Express carrying their trunks. Ginny said a quick good bye to her parents before also going onto the train. Ginny opened her senses to detect the magical auras on the train; and went to join Harry and Draco in the last compartment, after recognising their real magical aura.  
'Be there in a minute honey' Ginny sent to Harry.  
'Alright dear' Harry replied. Opening the compartment door and walking inside alerted the boys to her presence. While Ginny gave Harry a deep loving kiss; Draco closed the compartment door, before wandlessly casting a silencing charm and warding the door so no one could enter.  
"We're free to talk now you two; so cut that out," Draco said smiling as he watched his best friends.  
"Right so the new defence against the dark arts teacher is a Professor Umbridge," Harry said glancing at his letter.  
"By the looks of the new text book I think it's safe to say she's an idiot and is only at the school to control it," Draco said looking at the pathetic book in his hand.  
"We'll need to keep an eye on her; I can't believe we could change Minister Fudge's decision," Ginny replied looking out the window.  
"Well Hedwig is using her shape shifting ability to be a white owl instead of a Phoenix…its less odd that way. Also Lisa Turin and Samuel Watts have asked Draco and I; to continue their training since I'm also at this school now," Harry informed his friends.  
"We'll have to be careful about when and where we teach them; and I imagine that the Pevail twins and Mark Fellows want to continue as well," Draco replied.  
"You can use the room of requirement to train them in; I was told it's on the seventh floor by a house elf in the kitchens," Ginny suggested.  
"Ok now are you both wearing your watches I gave you?" Harry asked. Both Ginny and Draco nodded indicating that Harry should continue.  
"I managed to transfer the map with the tracking charm on the death eaters into a visual display in the watches. They'll alert us to when the death eaters are gathering by an alarm," Harry explained.  
"I wonder what house you'll go in." Draco pondered.  
"The hat won't be able put in a house like us and will just pick one" Ginny replied.  
"If I have the choice I'll go in Gryffindor; but that doesn't mean we can't sit together in meals and stuff," Harry said with a smile.  
"I like how you think Harry; and we can't get in trouble for it because it's not against the rules," Draco replied thinking about the trouble it would cause.  
"Do you guys sense that?" Ginny said reaching out to sense the magical build-up on the top of the train. Harry tapped his wrist watch to display a small screen with blinking dots gathered together.  
"Death eaters on the trains roof; it would be rude to not greet them don't you think?" Harry said standing up. Draco joined Harry on his feet and snapped his fingers instantly changing his outfit to that of Sir Avalon. Harry and Ginny followed with their outfit changes before proceeding to climb out the window and up onto the roof. They could see the group of 6 death eaters gathering round a hatch on the roof trying to open it and board the train. Harry, Ginny and Draco summoned their weapons from their resting place at Gatho's End. Gatho's End was a hidden cave guarded by Wallace, for it held the finale rest place of King Arthur, Lady Guinevere and Sir Lancelot; but also held their magical weapons when they weren't using them. The cave also stored the stone which could contain Excalibur if the need ever arose.  
"Looks like a party; mind if we join," Harry said drawing attention to them.  
"Who do we have here?" a death eater said drawing his wand.  
'Honey let's just get this over with; we're almost at the station' Ginny said.  
Harry agreed with Ginny's suggestion and lunged at a death eater right in front of him; plunging Excalibur deep into his chest.  
"Drath magi" Harry said making Excalibur glow golden as it drained the magic from the death eater and released it back into the environment. Harry, Ginny and Draco used their individual weapons abilities to quickly drain the magic from the death eaters surrounding them.  
"Well that was fun!" Draco said sarcastically. Ginny waved her hand over the six unconscious men and they disappeared.  
"Where did you send them?" Draco asked.  
"To Melody; with a note that Harry will contact her and Rob for an update and help in transferring them to a muggle life," Ginny replied with a smile.  
'Hey Melody's going to crack it at me for their injuries' Harry replied mentally glaring at Ginny.  
'Not my problem honey' Ginny replied sticking her tongue out.  
"We'd better get back inside our compartment; the train's pulling into the station," Draco said interrupting the mock fight between his two best friends. Harry nodded and waved his hand; transporting them into the compartment, before snapping his fingers changing them into their Hogwarts robs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**  
Harry stood with the first years watching them get sorted into the four different houses. Professor Dumbledore had explained that Harry would be sorted after the first years and he would be going into 5 year. The new defence against the dark arts teacher; a madam Umbridge looked surprise by his presence and gave a look the indicated her need to 'question' him about where he had been all these years.  
"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called out after the first year had been sorted. Harry walked up to the stool, sat down and watched as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.  
'Ah Mr. Potter I was expecting you years ago; the year before you're bonded came. What's this inside your head? Your majesty how wonderful that you have returned, oh and the boy-who-lived to boot young Arthur' the sorting hat said whilst looking through Harry's mind.  
'Yeah you aren't going to tell anyone are you' Harry half asked, half commanded.  
'Of course not your majesty, hat-student confidentiality' the hat replied.  
'Where will I go?' Harry asked.  
'Just like your bonded and young Lancelot… you don't fit into just one house; but I see your desire is to be with your bonded so it better be…Gryffindor' the hat shouted out. The Gryffindor table cheered and Harry saw his parents looking proud; as he walked over and sat down next to Ginny.  
_'Well done love; you going to join Draco at breakfast tomorrow' Ginny said_ to Harry through their bond.  
_'Yes love I will; how about we go for a early morning run around the lake tomorrow, it'll give us a chance to talk as well' Harry replied_ quickly while answering some of the questions Daniel asked him.  
'Let's ask Draco to join us; hold on I'll briefly link us to his mind' Ginny answered. Ginny ignored what Madam Umbridge was saying and focused on including Draco in their silent conversation. This was a skill she'd been working on ever since their individual powers were unlocked by the coronation ritual. Harry felt his mind connecting to Draco's as Ginny also connected.  
'Hey mate; what's going over there with all the green and silver' Harry asked.  
'Oh wonderful; Are you listening to this old toad, she's totally spying for Fudge' Draco replied.  
'Boys we didn't connect to Draco's mind just to chat idly' Ginny started to say but was cut off by Draco.  
'Really; I'm so hurt, you didn't' just want to talk' Draco said throwing a smirk in their direction. Ron and Daniel caught the smirk and glared back before speaking.  
"How can you be friends with someone like Malfoy?" Ron asked still glaring at the blond slytherin.  
"Quite easily; you don't know Draco like I do Ron," Harry answered before continuing his silent conversation with Ginny and Draco.  
'I wanted to see if you would like to join Ginny and I for a run around the lake and if I could join you for breakfast tomorrow' Harry asked.  
'Sure; that way we can compare classes once the timetables are handed out. You do know that your brother and Weasley might crack it tomorrow morning' Draco replied.  
'I know; but they need to look past the surface at things. I mean you would have been nicer to Weasley if his attitude was different and we could have your cover blown by talking to Daniel' Harry countered.  
'Sorry guys; I can't hold the connection any longer. You'll have to talk when we meet tomorrow. Meet in the entrance hall at 6 0'clock,' Ginny said before breaking the connection.  
Harry hand Ginny her drink; before glancing behind him to see Draco nod his head slightly.

Just the welcoming feast started to break up; Harry found Professor McGonagall standing behind him.  
"Mr. Potter the headmaster and a few teachers would like to see you before you head up to bed," Professor McGonagall said indicating to the group of teachers talking at the front of the room. Harry nodded and got up to follow his head of house; while everyone else moved to leave the great hall.  
"Welcome back into the Wizarding world Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said. Sirius; who looked like he was about to burst before launched himself at Harry, giving his godson a hug.  
"Harry; I'm your godfather, I'll be teaching duelling with your father this year," Sirius blurted out.  
"Ahem…Professor Black this minister didn't approve of your class and wouldn't approve of your method to talking to students," Professor Umbridge said interrupting the excited godfather.  
"The minister doesn't need to approve a class, Professor Umbridge. It's in the guidelines set up between the four founders and the ministry and can only be changed by the ruler of magic," Harry said startling everyone present about his knowledge of the old laws.  
"That is not true Mr. Potter and the ministry would like to know where you have been all these years," Professor Umbridge replied narrowing her eyes.  
"It is true just check with the old laws; most of them can't be changed by anyone but the rulers of magic and the ministry doesn't need to know where I have been," Harry answered smiling.  
_'Harry; don't get detention on the first night' Ginny warned._  
_'You know as well as I do love that this old toad can't give me detention I've done nothing wrong,' Harry replied.  
_"It is the ministry's business to know and the ministry rules the wizarding world so these old laws are no longer bound to be followed" Umbridge said.  
"I said the ruler of magic not the ruler of the wizarding world; there's a difference Professor Umbridge. Now would any other teachers want to ask me anything related to school?" Harry replied getting annoyed with the toad like woman.  
"Do you believe you can keep up with yr 5 work," Professor Flidwick asked.  
"Yes; you'll find I'm able to handle the classes extremely well," Harry replied.  
"If it looks like you aren't keeping up we'll move you into a lower year," Dumbledore said.  
"I'd watch your step Mr. Potter; I'm already expecting to see you in detention very soon," Professor Umbridge said.  
"Ok I'll watch my step if you watch yours professor. You really don't want to see what happens when you break the rules; even minister Fudge won't be able to save you," Harry replied before leaving the great hall.  
"I want that boy in detention," Professor Umbridge fumed.  
"I'm sorry Professor; but Mr. Potter is correct, he has done nothing wrong so far," Professor Dumbledore said not noticing James and Sirius smirks at Umbridge being matched word for word by a teenager.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**  
Harry and Ginny joined Draco in the entrance hall before heading outside. After running round the whole lake; the three friends headed back up to their dormitories to change. Draco entered the great hall and proceeded to sit at the end of the Slytherin table away from the friends he had while playing the role of the perfect Malfoy. Getting food onto his plate; Draco noticed Ginny sitting over at the Gryffindor with her friends and the golden trio.  
_'Hey Draco ready to knock their socks off' Harry's voice interrupted Draco's thinking.  
'Sure; wish I had a camera to take the faces off everyone when you sit down' Draco replied gleefully.  
'I have one; now get ready to freeze everyone in the room Draco' Ginny answered_ before breaking the connection. Harry entered the hall and headed over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. Draco quickly lifted his hands and flicked his fingers out quickly channelling his personal power through his hands.  
"Harry; Ginny hurry up I can't hold it for long," Draco said concentrating. Ginny and Harry moved simultaneously taking out a digital camera, that Annabel Cook had shown them how to alter with Wiccan magic. After taking photos of Daniel, Hermione, Ron, James, Lily, Sirius, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Umbridge's faces they hid the camera and sat down in their original seats. Draco was unable to hold the power any longer; and the room un-froze.  
"Hey why are you sitting with that Gryffindor Draco" Pansy Paskin yelled.  
"Harry's my friend so we decided to eat breakfast together and talk," Draco replied coldly; not wanting to get in a discussion with the vial girl.  
"Mr. Potter you should be sitting at the Gryffindor table; you are not a Slytherin," Umbridge's voice said from behind them.  
"Actually no-where in the school rules does it state students having to always sit at their own tables; plus if you were to force me to sit at the Gryffindor table you would be encouraging house conflict which is against the rules as teachers aren't supposed to do that and you would lose your status as a teacher for one week by Hogwarts founding laws," Harry replied not even bothering to turn around.  
"Detention Mr. Potter; now go and sit at the Gryffindor table," Umbridge yelled.  
"You can't give me detention professor; I haven't broken any rules or failed to hand in homework," Harry replied. No one had noticed Ginny slipping out of the great hall when Umbridge started this argument.  
'Honey; you're back story is that you've been under the care of Lord and Lady Avalon for the last couple of years. It's lucky you got emaciated when you turned 11' Ginny told Harry through their bond.  
'Okay love; have fun yelling at Umbridge' Harry replied. The doors of the great hall flew open with a bang and a cloaked woman strode in. Anyone who had ever been to the wizamonge recognised this woman as Lady Avalon. Dumbledore and the other teachers were wondering what Lady Avalon was doing at the school; but didn't tell her off because the house of Avalon was extremely old and no-one knew were the line had come from only that it was powerful.  
"Madam Umbridge you will stop threatening my ward now or face the consequences" Ginny said forcefully.  
"Hello milady; it wonderful to know Hedwig got my letter to you last night," Harry said calmly bowing his head in respect.  
"Yes; it's wonderful to hear you were placed in Gryffindor Harry. Hello Draco nice to see you as well. Madam Umbridge you will stop bothering Harry Potter and trying to find out where his been all these years. Lord Avalon would not like your attitude towards our ward and Sir Avalon is rather fond of Harry," Ginny said glaring under her hood at Umbridge.  
"Lady Avalon; I didn't know you were in contact with Mr. Potter. Shouldn't he be with his family, you could be charged with kidnapping," Umbridge said sweetly.  
"It is none of your business madam Umbridge and rest assured; Lord Avalon and I will be speaking to minister Fudge about your behaviour not only to our ward, but also to me," Lady Avalon said before walking out of the room and out of sight.  
It took the students ten minutes to calm down and head off to class.  
"Mr. Potter; Mr. Malfoy could we speak to you for a few moments," Dumbledore asked. Harry and Draco walked up to the group of teachers gathered around the headmaster.  
"First off I would like to know how you know Lord and Lady Avalon Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Lord and Lady Avalon have been looking after me since I was 11. I was emaciated when I turned 11 and they asked me if I would like to stay with them," Harry replied looking at his parents.  
"Legally I'm of age now; but I'm interested in starting to get to know you again. We may have had problems when I was little; but I'm willing to give you a second chance" Harry continued for his parents benefit.  
"Have you actually seen what Lord, Lady and Sir Avalon look like? They always wear those robes with hoods so no one has ever seen their face," Sirius asked jumping up and down like a yo-yo.  
"Yes we've seen what they look like; but it's a well kept secret," Draco replied. Harry was about to continue Draco's answer when he felt a sharp pain in his head and cried out in pain. Draco quickly froze the room of teachers before they could see anything else.  
'Ginny Gatho's End has been attacked. Wallace has been able to send Myrith and Fury to Avalon Manor. Wallace couldn't send Excalibur in time; so he placed it in the stone' Harry said as the pain faded.  
"You okay now Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah; just a sharp pain in my head briefly, it was linked to the collapse of the wards at Gatho's End" Harry replied.  
"You can unfreeze them now" Harry continued.  
"Oh right; I forgot they were there!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Yeah well how do we explain my cry of pain?" Harry asked.  
"Can you erase it from their memory?" Draco asked. Harry just nodded in reply; before doing that and signally Draco to unfreeze them.  
"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with the rest of your class mates Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Yes I'll be fine," Harry said turning to leave with Draco.  
"Excuse us we need to get to class" Draco said leaving the hall with Harry.**  
**

Harry and Draco met up with Ginny at lunch time in their secret room.  
"So Gatho's End was attacked? Do we if anything important was taken?" Ginny asked.  
"Tom was able to get both Wallace and the sword in the stone" Harry replied with a sigh.  
"WHAT!" Ginny said.  
"At least he can never pull Excalibur from the stone" Draco stated.  
"It doesn't matter! Harry can't call Excalibur to him until he releases it from the stone again," Ginny countered.  
"He'll want to show off Excalibur to Dumbledore and try to kill me again," Harry guessed.  
"Yeah but when; and we need to get Wallace back," Draco said.  
"I don't know; but are you guys free this period? I got a message from the centaurs about meeting them after lunch," Harry explained.  
"I do" Ginny said.  
"I don't; I've got Divination," Draco said rolling his eyes.  
"I don't understand why you're still in that class! You could easily do great in any class here and yet you go for the foolish class available," Ginny said.  
"Ok well lunch has just ended Draco; So Ginny and I'll see you 7th period after we meet with the centaurs" Harry said.  
"Okay see you then," Draco replied. The three friends went their different ways… Draco to Divination; while Harry and Ginny headed outside.  
_'We'll change our outfits and call our horses once we get into the forest' Harry said_ while they walked through the castle.  
_'I agree' Ginny replied. _  
Harry and Ginny walked out onto the grounds and skilfully snuck into the Forbidden Forest unaware of a pink clad professor watching them.  
Harry and Ginny change into clothes that showed royalty and their crowns appeared on their heads. Summoning Hope and Blaze to them; Harry and Ginny rode deeper into the forest towards the centaur's camp.

"I saw them go into the Forbidden Forest and they haven't been seen since. I want them out it is a direct violation of the school rules," Professor Umbridge said during dinner that night.  
"There is no evidence of that and this morning" Lily Potter agued back after casting a silencing charm so the student eating dinner couldn't hear them.  
"Until there is evidence of them breaking school rules I will not be expelling them Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore relied.  
"I am the under sectary for the Minister of…" Umbridge never got to finish her rant because the doors to the great Hall were flung open and Voldermort walked through.  
"Hello Dumbledore; glad to see me?" Voldermort said as numerous death eaters followed him.  
"Why are you here Tom?" Dumbledore asked slightly concerned for the students.  
"Oh I just wanted to show you my latest find" Voldermort said motioning to a big stone three death eaters floated into the great hall. Dumbledore saw a sword buried in the stone and immediately recognised what was in front of him.  
"The sword in the stone "Lily Potter said also recognising the object before them.  
"I wanted you to witness my ascension into King of the magical realm," Voldermort said motioning to two Death eaters dragged forward a wounded old man.  
"Tell me how to release the sword," Voldermort demanded. Draco recognised the man straight away… it was Wallace.  
"You can't the sword already has a master" Wallace replied. That wasn't what Voldermort wanted to hear so he cast the pain curse.  
"You will tell me how to get the sword," Voldermort hissed not noticing the two newcomers at the door.

Harry and Ginny were riding through the Forbidden Forest after a lengthy meeting with the Centaurs.  
_'Harry…Ginny Voldermort just burst into to the great hall; get here asap' Draco voice said_ in their heads.  
"Come on Blaze," Harry said nudging Blaze into a run; quickly changing their clothes and stopping at the castle door. Ginny was the same and used her powers to fling the doors to the castle wide open.  
"You will tell me how to get the sword," Voldermort said just as Harry and Ginny arrived in the great hall.  
"I don't think so Tom; Excalibur is not yours to claim" Harry said drawing everyone's attention to him.  
"Ahh Harry Potter; we meet again… you will not stop me this time," Voldermort said watching as Harry and Ginny moved forward.  
"Actually Tom I will; Draco now!" Harry shouted signalling the blonde haired boy into motion. Draco summoned Fury to his hand and quickly dispatched of the two death eaters holding Wallace captive.  
"It's alright Wallace I've got you," Draco said standing protectively over the guardian. Harry moved at the same time Draco did; except he moved towards Excalibur. Harry drew Excalibur quickly and the sword glowed to life in its master's hand.  
There was silence in the hall following the sight of Harry Potter holding the legendary sword in the stone.  
"I Harry James Potter; Lord of Avalon; ruler of magic hereby banish you from my sight" Harry thundered out waving his hand in a sweeping motion. Voldermort and all his Death Eaters vanished from the great hall.  
"Mr. Potter you will hand over that sword and pack your bags you are expelled" Umbridge said angrily.  
"I think not professor Umbridge, you don't have any grounds on which to expel us and Excalibur belongs to me," Harry replied.  
"Besides you won't remember any of this," Draco said quickly joining hands with Harry and Ginny building up their magic and instructing it on what to do. A brilliant white light surrounded everyone in a 50 mile radius; they were taking no chances with this secret. Harry also managed to link into Voldermort mind and manipulates his memories of the afternoon and his death eater's memories as well.  
_'Well that was close' Ginny thought to Harry.  
'Yeah luckily we managed to keep it hidden longer' Harry replied._  
"Hey quit talking until I can hear the conversation as well" Draco whispered while they watched Umbridge walk off.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**  
Over the next couple of weeks Harry met with his parents to get to know them again. Although Harry couldn't just forget the three-four years of abuse; he did recognise that his parents had changed.  
Draco received letters from his mother detailing how her life in the village was going.

The news of a Costume Halloween Ball announced at breakfast that morning was sweeping through the halls; leaving chaos in its wake. Harry had immediately asked Ginny to go to the ball with him after Dumbledore had made the announcement, (which got him glares from boys wanting to ask Ginny themselves). Draco had been very tight-lipped about who he had asked to the ball and only replied that they had agreed to accompany him. Ron was being very vocal about how Ginny should be going with Daniel; which caused a fight with Daniel and resulted in receiving Ginny's famous bat-boggy curse. After two weeks of Ginnys pestering Draco cracked and ended up revealing that Daphne Greengrass was his partner to Harry and Ginny. Ginny soon struck up a friendship with the girl, whilst helping to co-ordinate their costumes to all fit together.

***I know its small; but let me know your thoughts and i'll continue to add to the story.


End file.
